


Straw-Hat History

by Midnite_Republic



Series: Prompted Pieces of the Sea [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Backstory, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnite_Republic/pseuds/Midnite_Republic
Summary: Zoro didn't care about the stories of his crew-mates' pasts, he really didn't. So, why did he keep collecting them?





	Straw-Hat History

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for 20 Years at Sea, Day 11.  
> Prompt: Backstory.

Zoro had been the first member of the crew. He had been there to at least glimpse how the others had joined. Had been there to vaguely get the rundown of their stories, their reasons for their dreams, why Luffy chose them. Even if he didn’t care to know or listen too closely.

He had listened sleepily when it had only been the two of them in their little skiff as his then new captain had rambled about the reason and person behind his dream to be Pirate King. But all that had really mattered to the older man at the time was that his captain understood having a dream that was so big other people didn’t understand.

Zoro wasn’t a very talkative man, hadn’t ever felt the need to fill the silence with needless words. Even so, if one of the crew had ever asked the why behind his dream even half seriously, he will tell them about Kuina, about the promise and the sword and all the training he had put himself through. But as of yet, none of them had. Not that he cared.

Zoro had also been there, off to the side, when the woman who identified herself as Nami’s sister had told the violent history that had explained the sharp edges he had seen in the navigator’s eyes. He had sat half asleep, still listening even if the others hadn’t realised. He hadn’t truly cared about the reason behind the need for them to deal with the fishmen to get their navigator back. All he had cared for at the time was that his Captain had decided that that was what Nami was, _theirs_ , and that was what they needed to do.

Usopp had never hidden anything of his true story, as long as the person was willing to shift through the lies and exaggerations in his stories. The long-nose’s story was the one that Zoro had heard the most, shared as it was often, and loudly, across the deck of the Straw-Hat’s ships while the swordsman trains or naps.

The Curly-brows story was the most mysterious one to the green haired man (maybe only a little bit more so than Luffy’s, and only because the rubberman had tended to babble into the silence in the beginning). All he had put together was that it had something to do with the old one-legged chef, hunger and food. Not that he cared or anything.

Little Chopper’s full story was the one that Zoro hadn’t been close enough to hear at the snowy island. But the reindeer wore his insecurity in his stance with strangers, his history in his need to be a good doctor. In his tears at the pink snow that had fallen as they left Drum, and his breathing “sakura” and babbling about his home now being able to heal. Not that Zoro had been attempting to listen too closely at the time.

Robin’s story had practically been yelled at them over the gap between where the crew had stood and she had been held hostage. Zoro would have had to be deaf to not hear, to not be able to put together, what the Government man was saying with the sadness and distance the woman had held in her eyes when he bothered to look.

Franky’s had been quietly given, in pieces, by Iceburg, by members of the “Franky Family” and even by Franky himself. By that point, in Water 7, Zoro had given up trying to avoid the stories of his crew mates. Resigned to hearing them despite his lack of care for such things.

Brook’s had been given quietly, sitting beside the lazy swordsman while he held his usual night watch. The skeleton had quietly played his violin as he spoke, almost singing, telling it like the bards he had occasionally heard tell their stories, before. Zoro was a night owl, happier to be awake under the stars than with the sun, and if his new nakama needed to let his story free, he will willingly listen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Comments make me smile.


End file.
